A Funny Accident
by SkipChanDesu
Summary: Pairing: Yatori (Yato x Hiyori) Yato, Yukine and Hiyori decided to spend the day at the beach. But something happens. Find out all the ordeals Hiyori and Yukine have to go through because Yato decided to be a little naughty! :3 This a a two-part fanfiction one-shot. Hope you like it! :D Rated M for strong language and mild sexual content.
1. A Funny Accident Part 1

"-To! Yato! Wake up!" Yukine's voice broke through Yato's sleeping mind. "Hiyori is already here. Let's go!"

"Huh, let me sleep Yukine..."

"What are you saying? We promised Hiyori that we'd go to the beach today! If you don't get dressed fast, we'll lose the bus!"

Yato finally came down from the dream land.

Downstairs, Hiyori was chatting with Kofuku and Daikoku.

"Are you two sure you don't want to come with us?" Hiyori asked.

"We have to look after the store. But you guys go and have fun." Daikoku replied, offering a sweet smile.

"Nhaaaa, Daikoku, I wanna go, too! Let's goooooo! _Pwease_?"

"No! If you go to a crowded place like the beach, who knows what misfortunes could happen!" Daikoku countered.

Eventually, Yato and Yukine came down from their room.

Before leaving, Kofuku pulled Hiyori to the side.

"Hiyorin, take care, okay?"

"Hum, we're just going to swim. Don't worry."

"I have a bad feeling... Don't let Yato out of your sight, the whole time. promise?"

Hiyori was puzzled but Kofuku was right. Knowing Yato as well as she does, if he ran somewhere alone he would definitly get in trouble.

"Okay, leave it to me!"

* * *

The three were at the bus stop waiting for the bus to arrive. Yato was sitting on the bench with their luggage while the other two were standing up, further ahead.

At some point, Hiyori looked at Yato and saw him eating a sandwich.

"Yato! What are you doing?!"

"What does it look like? I'm eating. I was sooo hungry." He answered with a grin.

"But you just ate breakfast at Kofuku's!"

Yukine rushed to Yato's side, only to see that all the food they had prepared for the day was completely gone.

Needless to say, Yukine punched the hell out of Yato.

"Yukine, do you still have any money left?"

"I have this much."

"Ah, good..." Hiyori sighed in relief. "With the amount I have, we can still buy something at the beach."

In the mean time, the bus arrived.

* * *

When the three reached their destination, it was a quarter past 12.

"Can we go have lunch now?" Yato was hopeful.

"You... You can't have any! You already ate too much!" Hiyori retorted.

"But..." The God's eyes were filled with tears.

"If you say you're hungry again, I'm gonna kill you." Yukine glared at his partner.

Without further ado, Hiyori bought some food for her and Yukine. The storewoman gave her a jar of umeboshi as, apparently, she was the number 100 costumer, that day.

As the two were filling their bellies, Yato tried to take a few bites, but Yukine would always catch him and push him away.

When they finished their meal, Hiyori suggested they'd go refresh a bit by the water.

Yato stayed behind, claiming he would protect their luggage. That wasn't his true purpose, though. He, incessantly, glared at the umeboshi jar. A few seconds later, the jar was emptied.

* * *

Yukine and Hiyori were playing, happily by the sea, throwing water at each other, laughing and running.

After a while, Hiyori looked to where Yato was supposed to be, only to find out he wasn't actually there.

"Yukine! Yato's gone!"

"Huh?! Where did that baka go?!"

They both rushed to their belongings.

"Hey, Hiyori... The umeboshi are all gone too."

"Yato, you-" Hiyori's words were interrupted by a scream coming from the seaside.

It was Yato. He was going around all the girls, harassing them with his business cards.

Suddenly, Yato stopped. He kind of looked depressed...?

Then, he took his clothes off, for some unknown reason and started running in circles, shouting _I'm the Yatogami. I'll make your wished come true._

Coming from someone in his situation, that was bound to sound shady.

"The _fuck_ is that _bastard_ doing?!" Yukine shouted.

At that very moment, Hiyori's phone started ringing.

"Ah, Hiyorin~? I just remembered why I was so reluctant this morning. They usually sell umeboshi at beach stores. Don't let Yato near them." It was Kofuku on the other side of the line.

"Huh... Kind of... Too late, ahah..." The girl replied to Kofuku's advice. "What exactly happens if he does eat them?"

"You see, we Gods don't get drunk with alcohol, but umeboshi have the same effect on us that alcohol has for humans."

"So... What you're saying is... YATO'S DRUNK?"

"Yato is what?!" Yukine overheard. "More importantly, Hiyori, Yato has run off to somewhere again. I lost track of him. We have to find him before he does something stupid and even gets arrested!"

Hiyori ended Kofuku's call.

"Let's do this, Yukine!"

* * *

_Obs: Umeboshi are pickled plums._


	2. A Funny Accident Part 2

Hiyori and Yukine set out to search for the troublesome God. But the beach was so big, they had no idea where to start. It was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

"We should split up and search. As soon as we do, we'll meet up in front of the store." Hiyori suggested.

Now that Hiyori was alone, she tried detaching her soul from her body so she could find Yato by sniffing out his scent.

"Hum... From the cliffs' direction!"

She was right. There he was, Yato, stealing a girl's swimsuit this time and trying to put it on himself.

"Yato! You stop this nonsense right now!"

"Oh, Hiyori~ I've missed you!" Yato shouted as he got closer to the girl and kissed her cheek.

The half _ayakashi_ turned red as a tomato. She tried to punch _Yatogami_ in the face but he was quicker than her and escaped somewhere else, again.

She continued the chase. It seemed like Yato was going around in circles, in the cliffs area.

When Hiyori was passing through some rocks, she felt a soft skin touching her from behind. That sweet smell... It was Yato.

The God embraced the girl and whispered her name in her ear.

She was quite sensitive, so it sent shivers down her spine and she became pretty red, pretty fast.

"You look so stunning today, Hiyori..." He paused for a moment to play with the girl's hair. "Actually, you are beautiful."

The girl turned around to push him away, but Yato blocked her against the rocks.

Yato looked Hiyori straight in her eyes and slowly moved his face closer to hers. Their lips almost meeting.

"Yat-Yato... You're too close..." Her breathing became heavier.

"Your neck looks so pretty..." The God of Fortune started caressing the girl's neck with his right hand. Then, he kissed it, gradually going down until he kissed her collar bones.

Hiyori's body was trembling a lot. She felt hot. She wanted to break free from him but it proved to be an impossible task for her.

"I love your reactions. You're wet, aren't you?"

"Whaaat?! No-No! I'm not..."

As Yato was going to slide his hand down Hiyori's body, Yukine showed up.

"YATO, YOU _FUCK__ER_! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO HIYORI?!"

The _regalia_ jump kicked his partner in the face, throwing him far to the sea.

"Are you okay?" He asked the girl, now on her knees in the sand from the shock.

"Yes, I think so..."

Yato remained unconscious for the rest of the day, so Yukine had to piggy-back carry him.

* * *

Back at Kofuku's house, Daikoku was ready to lecture Yato big time when he woke up.

"Hiyorin~ Are you going to be okay going home alone?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine Kofuku, thanks."

"I can take you home if you want." Yukine offered but Hiyori politely turned him down.

* * *

Hiyori finally got back at her place and took a long relaxing bath.

"I can't believe what happened today... Yato, that _baka_!"

"He kissed my skin... It feels like his scent still lingers in my body even if I wash it a million times."

"It felt really weird. I felt weird... What was that sensation..."

"Want to find out?" A voice called out suddenly, but she was supposed to be alone in the bath...?

She looked at her side and saw Yato. Needless to say, she freaked out and threw the soap, the shampoo bottle and a basin at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?! How did you even escape Daikoku and Yukine?!"

"That hurts, Hyiori! My head feels heavy but I managed to sneak out." He had a huge grin on his face. "I wanted to apologise to you for what I was trying to do, earlier..."

"By breaking into my bath and seing me naked?!"

"Sorry! On the plus side, you have a great body."

"Argh! Get out!"

* * *

After Hiyori put her clothes on she sat down and gave Yato a chance to explain himself.

"I was drunk so I wasn't thinking straight. I'm sorry."

"You better be."

Yato leaned in close to the girl.

"But you know... I only acted out of my true desires. I really do think you're beautiful and I really like you."

Hiyori became embarrassed but she could tell he was being truthful.

"Yato..."

The God put his hand on the girl's still wet hair.

"Is it okay if I... Kiss you?" He asked.

The girl blushed even more but didn't show any signs of resistence.

Their lips finally touched and their tongues intertwined.

"Yato... I like-"

"YATO, YOU _BASTARD_! HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY!" Yukine and Daikoku showed up to take Yato back, interrupting the two.

"Oh shit! Gotta go Hiyori~!" He said as he winked his eye and ran away for his life.

"Wait, you _bastard_!" The other two threatened as they ran after Yato, out of the window.

"Why does this have to happen to me!" Hiyori shouted.

* * *

Obs: First of all, I got to read the manga a few days ago and also saw the second OVA. It showed Yato and Bishamon getting drunk with normal alcohol which invalidates the theory I used in this story. But I hope you enjoyed it, nonetheless. :p

I wanted to spice things up a little bit more than this, but I think this website doesn't tolerate explicit material so, I left it at the teasing phase.

It was fun writing this. Poor Hiyori. xD Hope you had as much fun reading it as I did writing. ^^

See you soon in other Noragami fics. :p


End file.
